Do You Remember Me My Man?
by YeUKeshiper
Summary: Siwon memiliki namjachingu seorang bocah yang lebih muda 10 tahun darinya. mereka terpisah selama 10 tahun dan saat kembali yesung sang namjachingu ingin membuktikan seberapa besar cinta siwon padanya. Wonsung Fanfiction siwon x yesung. Chap4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Title : Do You Remember me My Man?

Cast : Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun And Other Cast.

Pair : Wonsung slight kyusung.

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Alur Gaje plus sarap, Cerita Ngaco dll.

Genre : Romance/ Drama/Humor

_**At Incheon 2003**_

_**::~Yewon Forever~::**_

Seorang Bocah berumur tujuh tahun tengah asik bersama es krim vanilla nya duduk di sebuah ayunan yang terletak di areal sekolah, bocah itu duduk sendiri karena teman-temannya sudah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing sedang bocah itu menunggu dijemput oleh kekasihnya yang berstatus sebagai pelajar senior high school disekolah yang sama dengannya. Lucu memang kalau mengetahui anak yang baru berusia tujuh tahun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan ketahuilah kekasih bocah itu memiliki gender yang sama dengannya yaitu sama-sama namja.

Bocah itu bernama asli Kim Jongwoon tapi lebih sering dipanggil yesung oleh teman-temannya karena menurut teman-temannya suara bocah itu sangat bagus ketika dia bernyanyi.

"tebak siapa aku" ujar seorang namja sambil menutup mata bocah itu dari belakang.

"choi kuda pabbo" celetuk bocah itu dan dengan segera tersangka utama penutup mata bocah itu langsung melepas tangannya dan langsung menggendong namja cilik itu gemas.

"apa kau bilang tadi hem..siapa yang mengajarimu memanggil hyung seperti itu?" Tanya sang namja yang ternyata adalah kekasih dari bocah cilik itu sembari mencium gemas pipi chubby milik kekasih mungil yang kini berada dalam gendongannya.

Bocah cilik itu sedikit berfikir sambil menggembungkan pipi chubynya "kemarin sung-ie dengar chullie hyung memanggil siwon-ie hyung seperti itu" jawab yesung cilik polos.

"ehm..lain kali tidak boleh memanggil hyung seperti itu lagi ne, itu tidak sopan arra"

"wae? Kenapa chullie hyung boleh sedang sung-ie tidak boleh. Apa siwon-ie hyung tidak sayang pada sung-ie lagi?" mata namja cilik itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"eh..bukan seperti itu chagi. Hyung sangat menyayangimu tapi panggilan itu merupakan panggilan yang tidak sopan, seperti kalau kangin-ie memanggil sung-ie seperti yesung-ie kepala besar, nah seperti itu kan tidak sopan namanya" jelas namja tampan itu.

Yesung cilik mengerjabkan matanya lucu saat mendengar penjelasan dari namja chingu tampannya itu "arra..sung-ie takkan memanggil siwon-ie hyung seperti itu lagi" balas namja cilik itu setengah menunduk sambil memilin dasi seragam sekolah milik siwon namjachingunya.

Siwon meraih dagu yesung agar memandang wajahnya " begitu lebih baik (chup)" lagi-lagi siwon mencium pipi chubby yesung karena gemas dengan pipi merona dan terlihat seperti tomat setengah matang itu, begitu manis fikirnya. "chagi hyung lapar, kau lapar tidak? "Tanya siwon setelah menurunkan namjachingu ciliknya dan mendudukkannya ditempat semula namja cilik itu duduk sebelumnya.

"sung-ie juga lapar hyu...ng" adu namja cilik itu manja.

"ya sudah kita pulang kerumah hyung saja, eoma hyung pasti sudah masak makanan yang enak untuk kita"

" kira-kira eoma hyung masak apa ya hari ini?" namja cilik itu mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya memasang pose berfikir.

"molla..kajja kita pulang" siwon meraih jemari mungil yesung.

"andwe.." rengek yesung

"wae chagi?" Tanya siwon bingung saat mendapat penolakan dari yesung.

"sung-ie lelah, kaki sung-ie pegal karena tadi pelajaran olah raga disuruh park sonsaenim mengelilingi lapangan" adu namja cilik itu

Siwon seolah mengerti maksud rengekan namjachingunya itu "bilang saja kalau mau digendong eoh?" siwon mendudukkan dirinya dan dengan segera yesung naik kepunggung namjachingunya itu.

Yesung melingkarkan tangannya keleher siwon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kebahu namja tampan itu "hyung" tegurnya.

"ne chagi wae?" Tanya siwon saat sudah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

"tadi sung-ie lihat hyung dekat sekali dengan dengan sica noona"

"eh!" siwon menghentikan langkahnya "kapan chagi?"

"tadi saat sung-ie pelajaran olah raga sung-ie tidak sengaja lewat dari depan kelas hyung dan melihat sica noona dekat-dekat dengan hyung, lirik-lirik hyung. huh menyebalkan sekali" gerutu namja cilik itu sebal.

Siwon terkekeh akan gerutuan namjachingunya itu "cemburu eoh ?" godanya lalu mulai lagi melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

"cemburu itu apa?" Tanya yesung polos.

"ehm..cemburu itu..." siwon mengerutkan kening berfikir "cemburu itu artinya sung-ie sangat menyayangi hyung"

"oh, ne sung-ie cemburu. Noona itu genit, sung-ie tidak suka padanya"

"huft..hyung dan sica noona itu hanya berteman chagi!" jelas siwon.

"pokoknya sung-ie tidak suka" kesal yesung semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher siwon membuat siwon sedikit tercekik.

"aish..arra..hyung tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi" balas siwon dan menurunkan yesung karena mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu kediaman keluarga choi.

Siwon memang tak langsung mengantar yesung langsung kerumah namja cilik itu karena siwon tak pernah membiarkan yesung dirumahnya sendirian sebelum heechul hyung dari yesung pulang dari kantornya pada sore hari. Siwon akan membawa yesung kerumahnya sepulang mereka sekolah dan itu dilakukannya rutin setiap hari. Eoma siwon pun tak pernah keberatan dan dia juga sangat menyayangi namja cilik itu.

Siwon membawa yesung masuk kedalam rumah.

Yesung berlari kearah dapur sedang siwon memutuskan untuk langsung kekamarnya "umma..." pekiknya saat melihat umma siwon sedang memasak sesuatu didapur.

"sung-ie.." balas seorang yeoja cantik yang tak lain adalah eoma dari seorang choi siwon, eoma siwon langsung menjongkokkan dirinya saat yesung berlari kearahnya sembari merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk namja cilik itu "ehm..baumu kecut sekali eoh" goda eoma siwon saat yesung membalas pelukannya.

"jinjja, uh iya bau hehe" ringis namja cilik itu saat membaui aroma tubuhnya sendiri "tadi sung-ie belajar olah raga umma, lari-lari keliling lapangan. Uh kaki sung-ie jadi pegal" adu namja cilik itu pada eoma siwon.

"kasihan..mana yang pegal?"

"ini" tunjuk yesung kearah kaki mungilnya.

Eoma siwon mengelus lembut kaki namja cilik itu "fuh..fuh..pegal pergilah jangan ganggu sung-ie chagi..fuh..fuh" ucapnya sembari meniup-niup kaki yesung "sebentar lagi pegalnya pasti hilang" senyum eoma siwon.

"gomawo umma" ceria yesung "umma masak apa? Sung-ie lapa..r"

"umma masak ayam goreng kesukaan yesung-ie"

"wa...h, ayam gore...ng"

"kau sukakan?"

"suka sekali umma..."

"ya sudah ganti baju dan panggil won-ie hyung biar kita makan sama-sama"

"ne umma" jawab yesung semangat dan langsung berlari kekamar siwon.

Ceklek

"hyu...ng" panggilnya saat masuk kedalam kamar siwon "eh, kog tidur?" gumamnya saat melihat siwon berbaring tanpa menukar pakaian sekolahnya sama sekali. Yesung mendekati ranjang siwon dan berusaha naik ketempat tidur yang lumayan tinggi itu "kasihan won-ie hyung, dia pasti lelah karena menggendongku tadi" ujar namja cilik itu sembari menyingkirkan surai yang menghalangi ketampanan wajah siwon "kata teman-temanku hyung itu sangat tampan, iya si tampan (Chup)" namja cilik itu mencuri ciuman dari bibir joker milik siwon namjachingunya.

"eunghh" siwon menggeliat saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang kenyil melintas ke bibirnya "eh chagi" tegurnya saat yesung memandangi wajah tampannya.

Yesung tak membiarkan siwon untuk duduk malah menimpa tubuh namja tampan itu dan menimpakan kepalanya ke dada siwon merasakan setiap detak jantung yang terdengar begitu lembut ditelinganya.

"wae chagi?" Tanya siwon

"aku mendengar suara jantung hyung" gumam yesung pelan.

Siwon terkekeh "kau lucu sekali eoh"

"ssssttt hyung berisik dug..dug..dug, kenapa semakin kencang" bathin namja cilik itu bingung.

Tanpa yesung ketahui kalau tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuhjunior siwon membuat darah siwon seketika berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"huft.." siwon membuang nafasnya kasar "tahan dirimu choi siwon" bathinnya.

"eh, kenapa semakin kencang?"

"siwon-ie, yesung-ie kalian didalam? Cepat keluar makan, nanti makanannya dingin " panggil eoma siwon dari balik pintu kamar siwon.

"ne eoma" balas siwon yang merasa keberuntungan berada dipihaknya, kalau lebih lama lagi bisa-bisa dia horny karena yesung tanpa sadar mengelus-elus junior milik siwon sambil mendengarkan detak jantung namjachingunya itu.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya dan mengangkat yesung agar ikut duduk bersamanya,yesung hanya mengerjab polos menanggapi sikap aneh siwon.

"mau mandi dulu atau langsung makan chagi?" Tanya siwon saat melihat wajah polos yesung.

"eoma bilang aku bau, mandi dulu ne hyung!" ucap yesung ceria.

"mandi bersama eoh?" balas siwon dengan seringaian tipis dibibirnya.

"ne" angguk yesung semangat.

Dikamar mandi siwon melucuti satu persatu pakaian yesung dan kemudian disusul pakaiannya kemudian menuang sabun kedalam bath tub hingga membuat bath tub tersebut menjadi penuh busa. Siwon masuk kedalam bath tub, menselunjurkan tubuhnya hingga memenuhi bath tub.

Melihat siwon yang sudah masuk yesung pun ikut masuk dan bermain busa didalam bath tub yang berisikan dirinya dan siwon. Siwon menggosok-gosok punggung yesung dengan busa sambil membersihkan tubuh namja cilik itu.

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah siwon dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher namja tampan itu "hyung " panggilnya sambil menatap mata siwon dalam.

"ne chagi wae?" Tanya siwon lembut.

"chullie hyung bilang minggu depan aku dan dia akan pindah ke busan"

Siwon melotot mendengar celetukan namjachingu ciliknya itu "mwo, tidak boleh." Tolak siwon.

"kenapa tidak boleh?" balas namja cilik itu bingung.

"Busan itu jauh chagi.., kau mau meninggalkan hyung eoh?"

"aniya..tapi chullie hyung bilang kami harus pindah kesana"

"pokoknya tidak boleh, nanti hyung akan membicarakannya dengan chullie hyung"

"terserah hyung saja! Hyung sudah ne mandinya dingi..n"

"ne chagi, sini basuh pakai air bersih dulu" siwon membawa yesung keluar dari dalam bath tub dan mengguyur namjachingu ciliknya itu dengan air yang mengalir dari atas shower.

"hu..segar sekali.." ceria namja cilik itu kegirangan saat air shower membasahi seluruh tubuhnya "grrrrr dingi..n"

Siwon meraih handuk dan melilitkannya ketubuh yesung, membuat tubuh namja mungil itu tenggelam didalam handuk dan dengan segera siwon langsung membawa yesung keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengeringkan tubuh namja cilik itu.

Siwon menjongkokkan dirinya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh yesung "hup.." yesung memeluk siwon saat siwon sedang asik mengeringkan tubuh mungil yesung, mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya keleher siwon, memandang onix kecoklatan itu dalam "hyung" panggilnya sambil menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung siwon.

"hem.." jawab siwon singkat sambil tersenyum.

"kalau sung-ie benar-benar pindah apa hyung akan menunggu sung-ie?" Tanya namja cilik itu.

"Shireo, kau tidak akan pindah chagi. Hyung akan meminta chullie hyung agar kau bisa tinggal disini bersama hyung. appa dan eoma pasti senang kalau kau tinggal disini" tegas siwon

Yesung sedikit berfikir "kasihan chullie hyung kalau harus tinggal sendirian di busan"

"Lalu kau tak kasihan pada hyung eoh? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau digoda namja genit di busan, sung-ie baby ku terlalu manis..shiero.." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Hyu..ng" yesung menangkup pipi siwon dengan kedua tangan mungilnya "Lihat mata sung-ie, sung-ie takkan tergoda namja lain, sung-ie hanya menyayangi siwon-ie hyung.."

"aish...pokoknya tidak boleh" bentak siwon membuat yesung terdiam dan melepas pelukannya.

Wajah namja cilik itu merah padam hingga ketelinganya, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca " hiks..hiks..hue….siwon hyung jahat hue…eoma.." yesung berlari keluar dari kamar masih dengan handuk yang membelit tubuh mungilnya.

Yesung berlari kearah eoma siwon, langsung berhambur kepelukan yeoja cantik itu sembari sesenggukan " huks..eoma..huks..won-ie hyung huks..won-ie hyung jahat hue…"

Eoma siwon yang bingung hanya mengelus punggung namja cilik itu agar segera tenang dari tangisnya " cup..cup chagi waeyo? Kenapa menangis seperti ini eoh?" eoma siwon menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi yesung.

" siwon hyung jahat, dia membentak sung-ie hue…."

" mianhe chagi..hyung tak bermaksud seperti itu" siwon datang dan menghampiri yesung dan eomanya.

Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada eoma siwon masih dengan sesenggukan " won-ie hyung jahat, sung-ie benci won-ie hyung huks"

" sung-ie kan won-ie hyung sudah minta maaf, jadi sung-ie harus memaafkannya" bujuk eoma siwon.

" andwe..sung-ie benci won-ie hyung, won-ie hyung jahat. Won-ie hyung tidak sayang sung-ie huks..huks"

" baby, mianhe!" bujuk siwon menarik-narik kaki yesung yang masih asik memeluknya eomanya.

" pergi, sung-ie benci won-ie hyung!"

Eoma siwon hanya menepuk jidatnya frustasi menanggapi duo yewon ini.

" baby, nanti hyung belikan ice cream. Maafkan hyung ne"

Mendengar kata ice cream yesung langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari eoma siwon, menghapus air jejak air mata yang masih bersisa dipipinya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap innocent kea rah siwon " ice cream?" gumamnya.

" ne baby, ice cream!" girang siwon saat mendapat respon dari namjachingu ciliknya itu.

" ice cream vanilla? "

" hem, ice cream vanilla untuk sung-ie baby"

" sung-ie mau ice cream vanila" pekik yesung lalu berhambur kepelukan siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, akhirnya usahanya untuk membujuk namjachingunya ini terlalu mudah. Dasar bocah fikirnya.

_**::~Yewon Forever~::**_

" Andwe, Shiero. Pokoknya sung-ie baby tidak boleh ikut"

Siwon terlihat tidak terima saat heechul mengatakan padanya dan orang tua siwon bahwa dia akan membawa yesung pindah ke Busan dalam waktu dekat ini.

" siwon-ie, kau tak boleh egois seperti ini, bagaimanapun yesung-ie itu dongsaengnya heechul jadi haknya untuk membawa yesung kemanapun dia pergi, " bujuk eoma siwon.

" aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan sung-ie disini, dia itu milikku satu-satunya siwon-ah. Kau tau orang tua kami sudah tak ada lagi jadi aku tidak mungkin pergi sendiri. Bagaimanapun kau harus menerimanya. Toh kalian masih bisa saling menghubungi melalui telpon kan?" sambung heechul ikut membujuk siwon yang bersikeras tak mengizinkan yesung untuk ikut dengan hyungnya.

" tapi aku juga tidak bisa jauh dari sung-ie baby" balas siwon melembut, tatapannya terlihan sendu dan bersedih karena dia akan berpisah dengan kekasih ciliknya.

Yesung yang dari tadi hanya duduk mendengarkan perdebatan antara orang dewasa itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk merapatkan dirinya dengan siwon, memeluk erat namjachingu tampannya itu " sung-ie juga tidak bisa jauh dari won-ie hyung, tapi sung-ie juga tidak mungkin tidak ikut chullie hyung, dulu eoma sung-ie berpesan kalau sung-ie harus menjaga chullie hyung" lirih yesung.

" tapi hyung benar-benar tak bisa jauh darimu baby, " balas siwon tak kalah lirihnya.

" hem, sung-ie berjanji kalau sung-ie sudah besar sung-ie akan kembali dan bersama hyung selamanya asal hyung mau menunggu sung-ie" yesung melepas pelukannya dan membelai pipi siwon, membelainya begitu lembut. Namja cilik itu pun tak kalah sedihnya dengan siwon, hatinya pun tak rela tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia harus tetap ikut bersama heechul karena heechul lah saudara satu-satunya didunia ini.

Siwon meraih jemari yesung yang masih menempel dipipinya dan mengecup telapak tangan yesung lembut " hyung akan selalu menunggu sung-ie, pasti baby. Kalau perlu hyung lah yang akan menjemput sung-ie disana asal sung-ie tak melupakan hyung nantinya"

" sung-ie takkan melupakan hyung, chullie hyung saksinya. Iya kan hyung?" yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada heechul dan dibalas senyuman manis dan anggukan setuju oleh hyung tersayangnya itu.

" Yaksok? " siwon mengangsurkan kelingkingnya kewajah yesung.

Namja cilik itu tersenyum dan menautkan kelingkingnya kekelingking siwon " Yaksok" balasnya ceria.

_**::~Yewon Forever~::**_

**At Busan 2013**

Yesung terlihat membereskan pakaiannya, senyum ceria tak lekang dari bibirnya karena hari ini dia akan pulang ke korea. Yah namja cilik itu sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang, setelah menyelesaikan sekolahnya diBusan yesung meminta izin pada heechul untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di korea.

Yesung benar-benar tak sabar, dia sudah sangat merindukan siwon namjachingunya di masa kecil. Wajah tampan itu sudah seperti apa sekarang, kalau dihitung-hitung usia siwon kini mungkin sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun. Pasti siwon sudah luar biasa dewasa fikirnya.

" sung-ie, ini tiketmu dan alamat rumah yang sudah hyung sewakan untukmu" heechul hyung yesung menyodorkan selembar tiket dan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat pada yesung.

" letakkan dimeja saja hyung!" balas yesung tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari barang-barangnya.

" kau yakin tak mau memberi kabar pada siwon-ie, " tanya heechul yang telah duduk ditempat tidur yesung sembari memperhatikan dongsaengnya yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya tersebut.

" aku ingin memberinya kejutan hyung, aku ingin lihat dia mengenaliku atau tidak? Dosen tampanku!" seru yesung bersemangat.

" ck, kau ada-ada saja. dengan penampilan aneh begitu bagaimana bisa dia mengenalimu pabboya."

" xixixixi, justru inilah yang akan membuktikan sebesar apa cintanya padaku hyung."

" huft, dasar kau ini!" dengus heechul " kau seperti bocah autis kalau memakai pakaian seperti itu, Kaca mata pantat botol, celana cekak, baju dimasukkan, rambut belah tengah. Aish aku saja mual melihatmu."

" buahahahaha, hyung mual lalu siwon-ie bagaimana ya? Apa mungkin dia akan muntah kkkk"

" ck, sudahlah! Cepat sedikit hyung tunggu diluar"

" hem,. " balas yesung saat heechul keluar dari kamarnya.

_**::~Yewon Forever~::**_

_**At Incheon**_

" Yeoboseyo, eoma ini sung-ie, "

"…"

" ne, aku sudah di airport."

"…"

" tak perlu eoma,. Eoma kan sudah tau rencanaku untuk memberi kejutan pada won-ie hyung"

"…"

" hem, aku langsung kerumah yang sudah disewakan chullie hyung padaku saja. "

"…"

" nanti aku sms alamatnya ke eoma ne!"

"…"

" hem, anyeong(pip)"

Yesung memutuskan panggilannya lalu bergegas keluar dari bandara mencari taksi yang akan mengantarkan dirinya ke rumah sewa yang disewakan heechul untuknya.

" Kealamat ini ahjussi, " yesung mengangsurkan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat pada supir taksi.

Yesung telah didalam taksi kini, senyum sumringah tak pernah lekang dari bibirnya jika mengingat yesung akan segera bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya setelah sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu. Seperti apa ya siwon fikirnya? Yesung benar-benar dilanda rasa penasaran yang luar biasa.

Setelah hampir satu jam didalam taksi berputar-putar akhirnya sang supir taksi memberhentikan laju mobilnya didepan rumah yang terlihat sederhana namun terlihat sedikit mewah. Yesung mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dibantu oleh supir taksi dan membawa barang-barangnya kedalam rumah sewa tersebut.

" gomawo ahjussi" ujarnya ketika sang supir taksi hendak pergi dari rumahnya setelah sebelumnya yesung membayar ongkos taksi terlebih dahulu.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, membuka kaca mata pantat botol yang tak dilepasnya sedari busan " huft..lelah sekali" gumamnya,

Tanpa sengaja yesung melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca besar tak jauh dari tempatnya " eh, buahahahaha. Ini benar-benar aku" tawanya saat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca " benar kata chullie hyung, aku seperti anak autis. Pantas saja orang-orang melihatku dengan pandangan mual, ini benar-benar bukan style ku ckckck" yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ting-tong

Bunyi bel rumah yesung berbunyi, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu dia mendudukkan dirinya dirumah ini sudah ada saja tamu yang datang kerumahnya.

" cakkaman!" teriakknya lalu membukakan tamu untuk sang tamu.

Saat yesung membuka pintu dapat dilihatnya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik memandang shock kearahnya. Yeoja itu mengucek matanya dan melihat lagi kearah ponselnya " ini benar alamatnya kog" gumam yeoja itu " eh, mianhe sepertinya aku salah alamat " seru yeoja paruh baya itu dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan rumah yesung.

1detik

2detik

3detik

"eoma… " pekik yesung kegirangan saat mengingat siapa yeoja paruh baya itu dan berlari memeluknya.

" eh, eh..apa-apaan ini" balas sang yeoja paruh baya melepaskan pelukan yesung darinya.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya kesal " eoma tak ingat padaku eoh" gumam yesung sembari melipat tangannya didada.

" nuguya?" tanya sang yeoja paruh baya pada yesung.

" aish!" yesung membuka kaca mata pantat botolnya lalu sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang awalnya terlihat klimis.

Sang yeoja paruh baya membulatkan matanya tak percaya plus terkejut, mengucek matanya lalu memandang namja yang terlihat aneh didepannya ini cukup lama " ka..kau sung-ie?"

" ne eoma ini aku sung-ie" balas yesung sumringah karena yeoja itu berhasil mengenalinya.

" aigo….." sang yeoja paruh baya itu langsung memeluk yesung " eoma benar-benar tak mengenalimu chagi" sambung sang yeoja paruh baya setelah melepas pelukannya " heechul memberimu makan apa disana hingga membuat otakmu bergeser hingga berpenampilan seperti ini eoh"

" eoma…." Rengek yesung manja membuar kerucutan bibirnya semakin panjang " sebaiknya kita masuk dulu biar kujelaskan didalam" yesung menggeret yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah eoma siwon masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mengajak yeoja paruh baya itu duduk dan bercengkarama dengannya.

" kau tau siwon-ie pasti akan pingsan melihat penampilanmu seperti ini" eoma siwon mulai membuka pembicaraan saat dirinya dan yesung tengah duduk di sofa.

" haha, eoma tenang saja. aku hanya ingin tau siwon-ie hyung mengenaliku atau tidak. Setelah dia mengenaliku barulah aku kembali ke wujud asliku yaitu yesung-ie yang manis"

" huh, kau ada-ada saja eoh. Jadi kau akan kuliah di tempat siwon mengajar hem?"

Yesung mengangguk semangat " tentu saja eoma, aku mau sudah terlalu lama membiarkan siwon hyung memanjakan mata para namja dan yeoja dikampus itu, jadi mulai sekarang aku takkan membiarkan mereka mengganggu siwonku lagi"

Eoma siwon mencubit hidung yesung gemas " kau ini dari dulu tidak berubah!"

" hehe, " yesung hanya nyengir kuda menanggaapi ocehan gemas calon mertuanya itu.

_**::~Yewon Forever~::**_

Pagi yang indah bagi yesung karena hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya kuliah, yesung telah siap dengan segala perlengkapan kuliahnya.

Rambutnya telah diberi minyak hingga mengkilat dan jangan lupakan landasan pesawat terbang diatas kepalanya alias belahan rambutnya yang tepat ditengah, benar-benar klimis. Kemeja kotak-kotaknya dimasukkan kedalam celana yang menggantung cekak hingga memperlihatkan kaos kaki hitamnya.

" perfect" gumamnya sembari bercermin " dan yang terakhir adalah ini" yesung meraih kaca mata pantat botol yang terletak dimeja nakasnya " ini baru sempurna" gumamnya dengan senyum atau bisa dikatakan seringaian tipis yang bertengger dibibirnya.

" I'm coming dosen tampanku" cerianya lalu keluar dari rumah dengan menenteng tas ransel hitamnya miliknya/

_**::~Yewon Forever~::**_

_**TBC/Delete**_

_**Anyeong Reader chagi, author datang lagi membawa ff sarap kkk. Athor tidak bertanggung jawab kalau setelah membaca ff ini reader menjadi mual setelahnya hahahha…mind to review for ff kacau ini ne.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, Ooc, Kacau dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.**

**Enjoy ::**

**~Yewon Forever~**

Yesung keluar dari rumahnya dengan senyuman lebih tepatnya seringaian tipis yang selalu bertengger dibibirnya, dirinya terus membayangkan saat nanti siwon melihatnya berpenampilan seperti ini apakah namjachingunya itu mengenalinya atau tidak entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tau.

" Gee, gee, gee Baby baby" senandungnya ceria seraya melangkahkan kakinya menunggu di pemberhentian bus dan menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya ke Super Junior University kampus barunya.

Yesung sama sekali tak perduli akan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, bahkan ada yang memasang ekspresi ingin muntah ketika melihat penampilannya. Yesung tersenyum aneh dan mendekati orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mual " _Wae_? Aku manis bukan" tanyanya narsis

Namja yang didekati yesung beringsut mundur saat yesung bertanya padanya dengan mendongakkan wajahnya kearah namja tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya memandang wajahnya dengan ekspresi mual " k-kau mau apa? " gugup namja tampan itu.

Yesung tersenyum dengan menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya, wajahnya masih sangat dekat dengan namja tampan yang sengaja dijahilinya kini " kau dari tadi memandangiku terus, apa kau terpesona padaku?"

Namja tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya " Terpesona kepalamu! " kesalnya meraup wajah yesung agar menjauh dari wajahnya " melihat penampilanmu saja rasanya aku ingin muntah" gerutu namja tampan itu kesal.

Bukannya marah yesung malah tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya " _jinjja_? Hahahahaha"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng tak percaya " ckckckck, dasar manusia aneh" gerutu namja tampan itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku tebal yang sedari tadi memang berada ditangannya.

Yesung menghentikan tawanya dan memandang sekilas ke buku yang dibaca oleh namja tampan itu " Hei, namaku _Kim Yesung_. Namamu siapa?" Tanya yesung pada namja tampan itu.

Namja tampan itu mendengus kesal, namja aneh ini benar-benar mengganggu fikirnya. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya namja tampan itu bergumam dan masih dapat ditangkap jelas oleh telinga yesung " _Cho Kyuhyun_ " Gumamnya.

Yesung mengangukkan kepalanya mengerti sambil memperbaiki kaca mata pantat botolnya yang sedikit bergeser , menggembungkan pipinya bosan karena bus yang akan membawanya ke Super Junior University tak kunjung datang " Kyu-ah, kau mau kemana? Mau kuliah ya? " Tanya yesung sok akrab pada kyuhyun.

"hem, " jawab kyuhyun singkat tetap focus pada bukunya.

" aku juga, ini hari pertamaku kuliah. Kau kuliah dimana? Aku di Super Junior University "

Mendengar kata Super Junior University kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar lalu kembali lagi berkutat dengan buku tebalnya " aku juga disana, "

" _Mwo, Jinjja_? Wah, aku dapat teman baru" girang yesung melompat-lompat seperti Bocah autis.

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi keanehan yesung, saat bus datang sigap kyuhyun langsung berebut masuk bersama orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggu bis sedang yesung cengo melihat pemandangan didepannya. Bingung harus berbuat apa karena baru sekali ini yesung pergi menggunakan angkutan umum, biasanya kemanapun dia selalu diantar oleh heechul hyungnya atau menggunakan media taxi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat yesung seperti orang kebingungan langsung menarik jemari yesung dan membawanya masuk kedalam bus " kenapa diam saja pabboya" gerutu kyuhyun setelah berhasil masuk " kalau kau diam seperti tadi kau bisa-bisa tidak jadi kekampus dasar aneh. "

Yesung hanya nyengir kuda menanggapi ocehan kesal kyuhyun " hehe, aku hanya bingung kyu!" ringis yesung membuat alis kyuhyun langsung bertaut.

" bingung? Kau baru sekali naik Bus umum ya?"

Yesung mengangguk antusias " hem, aku baru sekali naik bus" jawab yesung polos.

Melihat ekspresi polos yesung kyuhyun seperti terpesona pada namja yang menurutnya aneh itu, matanya yang membulat, pipinya yang terlihat sedikit gempal dan bibir yesung yang merah merekah. Andaikan penampilannya tak seperti ini pasti namja ini benar-benar manis bathin kyuhyun.

" oh, ya sudah mulai besok kita pergi bersama saja setiap hari" tawar kyuhyun.

Mata yesung membulat lucu " _Jinjja_? Kau mau berangkat bersamaku setiap hari?"

" _ne_, " jawab kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang mulai berangsur tampak dari bibirnya " aku rasa tak ada salahnya berteman dengamu"

Yesung tersenyum " _Gomawo_ kyunie, " ceria yesung menggenggam jemari kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun seperti tersengat listrik saat yesung menggenggam jemarinya, genggaman itu begitu hangat membuat jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang. Padahal saat dia menarik yesung tadi sama sekali tak ada perasaan apapun tapi saat yesung yang menggenggam jemarinya semuanya terasa berbeda hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas.

" C-_cheonma_ Sung-ie" balas kyuhun gugup dan tersenyum canggung pada sahabat barunya tersebut.

**~Yewon Forever~**

_**Siwon Pov**_

_Sudah sepuluh tahun baby, kita hanya berhubungan melalui media telpon. Aku bahkan tak tau wajahmu seperti apa sekarang karena asal kuminta kau mengirimkan foto kau selalu bilang kalau saling mencintai tak perlu foto kita akan langsung saling mengenal saat nanti kita berjumpa._

_Huft..kau tau aku begitu merindukanmu. Beberapa hari ini kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku! Apa kau lupa padaku eoh? _

_Aku ingin sekali menjemputmu tapi kau selalu mencegahku, apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan? Apa kau ingin berpaling dariku, apa disana ada namja yang lebih tampan dariku hem? Aish baby...aku benar-benar tak bisa jika tak memikirkanmu aku benar-benar merindukanmu._

_Ceklek_

" _Siwon-sshi, ini data para mahasiswa baru yang nantinya akan menjadi anak didik anda"_

" _oh Gomawo Park-Sshi" _

_Kuterima beberapa data para mahasiswa baru yang nantinya akan menjadi anak didikku, ya aku diberi kepercayaan untuk menjadi wali mahasiswa karena menurut mereka aku sudah cukup pantas untuk menjadi wali. Ini memang pertama kalinya bagiku dan pastinya ini merupakan tanggung jawab besar yang harus kupikul._

_Kuperhatikan satu-persatu wajah mereka, hem masih muda-muda._

_Mataku tiba-tiba terfokus pada salah satu data mahasiswa, aish penampilannya aneh sekali dengan kaca mata kuda seperti itu. Tapi kalau semakin diperhatikan wajahnya mirip seseorang dan senyumnya mengingatkanku pada sung-ie baby ku. _

_Aish..aku mungkin terlalu merindukannya hingga diwajah namja aneh ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Huh, baby...aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus._

_**Siwon Pov end**_

**~Yewon Forever~**

Yesung terlihat duduk bersama kyuhyun di ruang kelas mereka, kyuhyun masih asik dengan buku tebalnya dan yesung dengan earphone yang melekat dikedua telinganya karena dosen mereka belum masuk kedalam ruangan.

" gee gee gee gee baby, baby, baby "

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat mendengar nyanyian berisik yesung yang sangat mengganggu telinganya, reflek kyuhyun menarik earphone yang masih melekat ditelinga yesung " kau itu berisik" kesal kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan lagi aktivitas membacanya.

Yesung cengo dan memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya " itu kan lagu bagus?" Tanya yesung namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh kyuhyun.

Yesung menarik buku kyuhyun paksa " apa dari tadi kau tidak bosan melihat buku ini terus" gerutunya dan meletakkan buku kyuhyun diatas meja.

Kyuhyun memandang sengit kearah yesung " lalu kau mau aku berbuat apa? Bernyanyi tak jelas seperti yang kau lakukan ha" balasnya dan merebut kembali buku tebalnya.

" Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk, kyun-ie aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi" rengek yesung menarik-narik tangan kyuhyun.

" YA!" bentak kyuhyun " jangan ganggu aku pabbo, sebaiknya kau duduk manis disitu atau aku tak mau berteman dengan namja aneh sepertimu."

Yesung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan kyuhyun, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya karena kesal.

" apa? Kau mau marah? " ketus kyuhyun " kau tak lihat mereka dari tadi memandang aneh kearahmu hem!" bisik kyuhyun.

Yesung langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas dan benar saja semua teman-teman barunya memandang aneh kearahnya, melihat itu yesung bukannya marah malah memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada seisi kelas, mendapat senyuman dari yesung seisi kelasnya malah jadi memandangnya dengan pandangan malas " dasar aneh! " terdengar gerutuan beberapa orang tapi yesung sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

Yesung lagi-lagi membuang pandangannya pada kyuhyun " mereka memandangku karena aku manis " narsisnya.

" ck, " kyuhyun mengecap lidahnya " kau tidak lihat ekspresi ingin muntah mereka, hadeh..bagaimana ada manusia sepertimu" kyuhyun mengerut keningnya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut-denyut akibat ulah sahabat barunya itu.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya " kalau aku boleh jujur ini sebenarnya bukan style asliku" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh Tanya " maksudmu? " balasnya selidik.

Yesung menarik ujung bibirnya hingga menciptakan seringaian tipis yang tidak ada seram-seramnya bagi kyuhyun, memandang kyuhyun dengan mata sipitnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga kyuhyun " ini kulakukan untuk mengelabui namjachinguku yang menjadi dosen disini" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun melotot dan langsung memutar kepalanya Sembilan puluh derajat menghadap yesung " kau ! pacaran dengan dosen?" Tanya kyuhyun tak percaya.

" Hem, dan kami berpisah selama sepuluh tahun karena waktu itu hyungku membawaku pindah ke busan. "

" lalu hubungan kalian bagaimana?"

" kami masih saling menghubungi melalui telpon dan itu berlangsung selama sepuluh tahun dan kau tau, selama sepuluh tahun ini kami tidak pernah bertukar foto sama sekali!" yesung menyamankan duduknya dan melipat tangannya sok serius.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit berfikir " memangnya siapa nama namjachingumu itu? kebetulan aku mengenal beberapa dosen disini"

" eh, bagaimana bisa?"

" Appa ku juga dosen disini"

" oh begitu..! Kau Kenal Choi Siwon tidak?"

" Choi siwon!" kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya mencoba mengingat dan reflek alisnya terangkat saat mengingat sesuatu " mwo, kau pacaran dengan ahjussi itu?"

"ya! Siapa yang kau sebut ahjussi cho kyuhyun, dia itu namjachinguku" yesung sontak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk saat kyuhyun menyebut siwonnya dengan sebutan Ahjussi.

" ck, " kyuhyun menarik tangan yesung dan memaksanya untuk kembali duduk ditempatnya semula " tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu"

" habisnya kau mengatai namjachinguku ahjussi!" kesal yesung.

" kan memang benar!" balas kyuhyun cuek.

" huh, kau menyebalkan"

" Selamat pagi anak-anak" seseorang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruang kelas yesung dan langsung berdiri didepan papan tulis dengan seulas senyum dan sepasang dimple yang menghiasi pipinya.

Yesung tak lekat memandangi dosen tampannya itu, terpesona (?) ya yesung sangat terpesona dan tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia sangat mengenali siapa namja tampan dan tinggi pemilik sepasang dimple itu.

" Selamat pagi, Choi Siwon Imnida..saya Dosen Wali kalian semua." Sapa dosen tampan itu.

Yesung sama sekali tak berkedip, matanya terus tertuju pada namja yang berdiri tegak didepan papan tulis. benar-benar sempurna fikirnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat teman barunya sedang cengo tingkat dewa menurutnya beringsut memundurkan kepalanya terkejut " anak ini kenapa?" bathinnya. Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tengannya didepan wajah yesung membuat yesung langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

" eh, "

" kau kenapa? Terpesona pada ahjussi itu!"

" Ya! Cho kyuhyun" bentak Yesung dan kontan semua perhatian langsung tertuju padanya, termasuk dosen tampannya yang tengah berkoar-koar didepan kelas pun langsung terdiam akibat ulah namja manis itu " eh, hehe mianhe Seonsaenim" Ringis yesung saat dilihatnya sang dosen tampan melihatnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

" Biaklah kita lanjutkan" sambung siwon sang dosen tampan dan kembali berkoar-koar didepan kelas.

Yesung terlihat menggembungkan pipinya saat suasana mulai aman dan sang dosen tampan melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya didepan kelas, membuang nafasnya kasar lalu memandang horror kearah kyuhyun yang terkikik geli karena telah berhasil membuat yesung malu dihari pertama kuliahnya " dasar Cho evil! " dengusnya kesal.

"xixixixi salah sendiri kau seperti ayam terkena epilepsy tadi, hahahaha" tawa kyuhyun langsung pecah saat melihat ekspresi yesung yang luar biasa memandangnya dengan pandangan bodoh.

Dan lagi-lagi seisi kelas langsung memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh dan mengintimidasi.

Yesung meringis sampai akhirnya tanpa basa basi sang dosen tampan langsung menendang dan mengeluarkan mereka berdua karena terlalu berisik.

" ini semua gara-gara kau cho evil, " kesal yesung yang sedang menyesap jus jeruknya.

Mereka memilih untuk duduk dikantin karena mereka tak diizinkan masuk oleh siwon dan dihukum tak boleh mengikuti mata kuliah selanjutnya sebelum mereka menyesali perbuatan mereka. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memperdulikan itu dan membawa yesung untuk menikmati sajian dikantin dan melanjutkan membaca buku tebalnya yang ternyata adalah Novel Harry Potter.

" Kau juga berisik Kim Big Head!" balas kyuhyun ketus dan kontan yesung menyemburkan minumannya karena Kyuhyun memberinya gelar baru.

" Ya! Enak saja kau menyebutku seperti itu" yesung tak terima dan memukul-mukul lengan kyuhyun sadis.

Kyuhyun hanya mendecak kesal dan menjauhkan tangan yesung dengan memukul kepala yesung dengan buku tebalnya " Kau mau kepalamu itu kubuat tambah besar ha!" bentak kyuhyun kesal.

" huh!"

Yesung membuang pandangannya, dia terlalu kesal pada kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap seenak jidat dan terlalu menyebalkan menurutnya. Tapi karena kyuhyun merupakan teman satu-satunya dikampus ini yesung terpaksa mengalah pada namja evil itu.

Kyuhyun yang tak mendengar lagi cicitan yesung menutup bukunya dan memandang namja manis yang berada disebalahnya yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, kyuhyun memandang namja manis itu dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Saat yesung membuka kacamata pantat botolnya jantung kyuhyun sekali lagi berdegup dua kali lipat dari normalnya. Yesung benar-benar manis apalagi tanpa kaca mata pantat botol itu, apa lagi saat melihat yesung mengucek matanya seperti bocah yang baru terbangun dari tidur dan itu benar-benar imut.

" Kyu, kyu. Mataku kelilipan, tolong tiupkan!" pinta yesung dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya mendekat dengan wajah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas sekarang, jarak mereka benar-benar dekat hanya sekitar setengah senti dan itu benar-benar membuat kyuhyun hampir pingsan.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang dan mencoba menetralkan deru jantungnya, ini salah fikirnya. Yesung sudah punya pacar dan dia sama sekali tidak boleh terpesona pada namja ini.

" Kyu..cepat. mataku sakit ini!" Yesung merengek-rengek sambil menutup matanya yang terkena debu, meminta kyuhyun untuk meniupkannya.

" tunggu sebentar!" kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memajukan bibirnya dekat dengan mata yesung " Fuh..fuh! Sudah" Kyuhyun langsung membuang pandangannya setelah meniup mata yesung.

Yesung mengucek matanya lagi " Gomawo, " ucap namja manis itu dan membuka matanya " loh, dimana dia?" gumam namja manis itu saat tak lagi melihat kyuhyun disebelahnya.

**~Yewon Forever~**

_**Kyuhyun Pov **_

_Huh, apa-apaan ini. Dia namja aneh itu, aish! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya, melihat penampilannya saja aku mual. Tapi..tapi kenapa dia bisa selalu terlihat manis. Apalagi saat tadi waktu kacamatanya dibuka, jantungku seperti mau lepas._

_Ini tidak boleh, tidak boleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak boleh, bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh terpesona padanya dan bukankah tadi dia bilang dia sudah memiliki namjachingu jadi aku tidak boleh terpesona padanya tidak boleh._

_Akh! _

_**Kyuhyun Pov End. **_

**~Yewon Forever~**

_**Yesung Pov**_

_Kemana si evil itu? kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendiri si, huh sebal._

_Eh, itu bukankah? Kya..itu won-ie hyung._

_Ups, aku harus bisa menahan diri. bukankah aku ingin dia mengenaliku, bagaimanapun dharus mengenaliku. _

_Sebaiknya kusapa saja dia dan meminta maaf atas kejadian dikelas tadi, mana tau dengan cara seperti ini dia akan mulai mengenaliku. Tak taukah dia kalau aku benar-benar merindukannya, dia benar-benar tampan._

" _Anyeong !" Sapaku ramah padanya._

_Dia memandangku dengan tatapan tak senang, ingin menangis tapi ini harus kutahan. Ini demi cinta kami, jika dia memang benar-benar mencintaiku dia pasti akan mengenaliku nantinya._

" _hem, anyeong!" balasnya datar, tak taukah kau hyung aku ingin sekali memelukmu sekarang._

" _Saya mau meminta maaf seonsaenim atas kejadian dikelas tadi, saya dan teman saya memang bersalah, sekali lagi mianhe!" sesalku membungkuk formal padanya._

_Dia tersenyum, sepertinya dia memaafkanku " aku senang karena kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu, lain kali jangan diulangi ya!" ujarnya lembut dan ini membuat hatiku benar-benar lega " Siapa namamu?" Tanya siwon hyung._

_Aish, kalau kukatakan namaku apa rahasiaku akan terbongkar ya? Kalau berbohong juga tidak mungkin dia kan wali kami pasti dia akan melihat data mahasiswaku. Bagaimana ini.._

" _hei, kenapa malah melamun " tegurnya dan langsung membuatku tersentak._

" _eh, eh..minahe seonsaenim..hehe..Kim Yesung Imnida!" Jawabku seadanya dan dapat kulihat raut terkejut dari wajahnya, apa dia mulai curiga ya? Aish!_

" _O..oh, namamu mirip seseorang!" ujarnya terbata dan aku tau siapa yang dimaksudkannya ya tentu aku lah xixixi._

" _hehe, siapa sonsaenim. Pacar sonsaenim ya?" godaku dan kulihat wajahnya memerah, kkk kasihan kekasihku ini._

_Kulihat dia menggaruk tengkuknya dan meringis " eh, hehe..iya. kau peramal ya bagaimana bisa tau?"_

" _huft! Hanya menebak saja sonsae, " jawabku kesal, apa dia sama sekali tak mengenaliku. Dia ini buta atau mati rasa si. Lama-lama jadi kesal juga._

" _raut wajahmu juga sedikit mirip dengannya, hanya sedikit. Kekasihku pasti lebih manis darimu!"_

_Blush...gantian wajahku yang memerah. Bagaimanapun yang dipujinya itu adalah aku, bagaimana mugkin aku tidak merona._

" _eh, wajahmu merah! Kau sakit ya?"____siwon hyung mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahiku, sentuhannya benar-benar lembut dan aku sangat merindukan ini._

" _a..aniya sonsae aku ha..hanya"_

_Grep_

_Dia memeluk pinggangku dan membawaku pergi dari tempat ini._

" _pasti kau belum makan, kajja aku traktir"_

_Eh, apa ini tidak salah? Traktir?___

_**Yesung Pov**_

**~Yewon Forever~**

**Flashback on**

Ddrrrtt ddrrrt

Siwon merasakan ponsel yang berada disaku celananya bergetar dan saat dilihatnya ada nama eomanya yang terpampang disana.

" Yeoboseyo eoma!"

" Siwon-ie, eoma ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, sebenarnya eoma sudah berjanji pada sung-ie untuk tidak mengatakannya tapi eoma tidak tahan kalau tidak memberitahumu"

Siwon mengernyit mendengar celotehan eomanya " maksud eoma apa?" Tanya siwon bingung.

" kau berjanji takkan mengatakan padanya kalau eoma yang mengadukannya padamu kan?"

" hem, ne eoma! Aku berjanji"

" Sung-ie sudah ada dikorea sekarang, tepatnya dari kemarin"

" Mwo, kenapa dia sama sekali tak memberi kabar padaku?"

" dia bilang dia ingin memberi kejutan padamu, dia juga kuliah ditempatmu mengajar!"

" eh, eoma yakin? Tapi dari data mahasiswa baru yang kulihat aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya eoma. Hanya ada satu mahasiswa yang namanya sama dengannya, tapi itu mana mungkin sung-ie babyku. Eoma kan tau sung-ie itu sangat manis!"

" pabboya, itu sung-ie. Dia berpakaian aneh untuk mengujimu apakah kau mengenalinya meskipun dia berpakaian aneh nantinya."

" Mwo? "

" eoma takut karena dia hanya sendiri disini, eoma mau kau mengawasinya. Jaga dia ne!"

" Pasti eoma..Gomawo!"

" untuk apa?"

" Karena eoma tidak bersekongkol dengannya, dia akan mendapat hukuman karena tak memberi kabar padaku!"

" Ya! Choi siwon, awas kau berani macam-macam pada sung-ie baby. Eoma akan menghajarmu."

" hahaha, eoma tenang saja. Hanya hukuman kecil. Aku takkan menyakitinya, Gomawo eoma! Mumummumu (klik)"

Setelah mematikan telponnya telihat seringaian tipis bertengger dibibir joker namja tampan itu " kau berani bermain denganku sung-ie baby, tak taukah kau aku sangat merindukan dirimu. Bersiaplah menerima hukuman dariku!"

**Flashback off**

Siwon pergi mengajak yesung untuk menikmati ice cream vanilla, yah ice cream yang sangat disukai oleh yesung. Sudah hampir tiga cup besar dihabiskannya tapi sama sekali namja itu tak menampakkan raut ingin berhenti makan namun lebih memperlihatkan raut ingin lagi, lagi dan lagi.

" anak ini tidak berubah!" bathin siwon yang asik memandangi yesung yang tengah menikmati ice cream vanilanya.

Sesekali siwon ingin sekali tertawa melihat penampilan aneh namjachingunya ini, kaca matanya, rambutnya pakaiannya, Semuanya benar-benar ingin sekali dia tertawa kalau tak mengingat dia ingin membalas aksi jahil yesung. Siwon berfikir dari mana yesung bisa mendapat ide sekonyol ini hanya untuk membuktikan sebesar apa cinta siwon padanya. padahal tanpa perlu seperti ini pun cinta nya pada yesung sudah terlalu besar dan hanya yesung lah cinta yang ditunggunya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

" Hyung, ini enak sekali!" celetuk yesung asal " ups! Eh maksudku seonsaenim, Mianhe." Reflek yesung tersadar.

Siwon mengernyit lalu tersenyum " kalau diluar seperti ini kau boleh memanggilku hyung!" ujarnya membersihkan sisa ice di sudut bibir yesung.

"o..oh, ne!" gugup yesung.

" kau suka ice cream vanilla ya? Namjachinguku juga suka sekali dengan ice vanilla. Kalian benar-benar mirip. Dulu waktu dia kecil jika dia marah aku akan membujuknya dengan ice cream vanilla dan setelah itu dia takkan marah lagi padaku!" cerita siwon panjang lebar tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun kadar senyum tampannya.

Yesung bagai melayang, siwon masih sangat mengingat kenangan masa kecil mereka. Yesung menjadi benar-benar yakin kalau siwon masih setia meskipun mereka berpisah sejak sepuluh tahun lamanya.

" tapi hanya satu yang membuat kalian berbeda" sambung siwon membuat yesung langsung menghentikan suapan ice creamnya.

" apa?" Tanya yesung penasaran.

" penampilan kalian jelas berbeda, namjachinguku itu manis dan tidak memakai kacamata kuda sepertimu!"

Jedderr

Seperti tertimpa besi seribu ton kepala yesung rasanya, ternyata siwon benar-benar tak mengenalinya barang sedikitpun. Kepala yesung serasa berputar-putar bahkan siwon pun terlihat seperti berputar dimatanya. Kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut-denyut sampai akhirnya.

Jeduagh...

TBC

Yosh..akhirnya setelah sekian lama akhirnya Update juga, Mianhe lama karena kendala teknis. Laptop author rusak hiks..hiks. ini aja ngetiknya nyolong-nyolong dikantor.

Big Thanks For:

Lee Chizumi : Ne, ini Udah lanjut. Gomawo review nya

Hunhanshiper : Author juga gak bisa ngebayangin kkk, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya, mianhe lama update

RyeoFfan18 : Gak tau deh bakal dibully atau gak. Yang jelas pasti pada mual liatny kkk, Gomawo udah mau review.

Yesungismine : kkk, ada slidenya kyusung. Ne siwon pedo jaraknya 10 tahun, ya! Reader mesum..hahaha Viss.

Kimyo : Gomawo

Rinny. Agustya : Gomawo, ini udah lanjut kog hehe.

Fly407 : Gomawo, ini udah lanjut.

Cacing kawat : Gomawo, ini udah lanjut.

Kim Raein : hahahha, reader mual. Bayangin aja deh sendiri kkk.

Liekyusung : Gomawo, ini udah lanjut.

Lee minji elf : hahaha, author aja gak bisa bayangin. Gomawo udah mau review.

Yesunghyunggue : mianhe lama update, Tanya aja deh sama siwon dia ngenalin yeye apa gak. Kkk, gomawo reviewnya.

CheftyClouds : Bwahahaha ikutan ketawa, Gomawo reviewnya.

Yeyepapo : Author juga gak bisa bayangin #mikir keras. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya.

24 : iya tuh, yesung genit ckckck. Hehe kayaknya iya tu abang evil bakalan jadi orang ketiga.

cloudsY : hadeh gak tau deh dibilang culun atau apa, bayangin aja sendiri nyahahaha, Gomawo chingu reviewnya.

Cloud246 : Gomawo, ini udah lanjut.

Won : Gomawo, ini udah lanjut.

Clouds-alones : Wa..h Gomawo banget kalo begeto #hug reader. Iya ini udah dilanjut kog hehe. Mianhe updatenya lama.

Szasza harnis : Bantuin jambak haha, Gomawo, ini udah lanjut.

Ajib4ff : Gomawo... Gomawo, ini udah lanjut.

Mitha3424 : Gomawo chingu.

Fika han : Author juga pusing ngebayanginnya #ngurut dahi. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, Ooc, Kacau dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kilas Balik Chap sebelumnya**_

" _Penampilan kalian jelas berbeda, namjachinguku itu manis dan tidak memakai kaca mata kuda sepertimu!"_

_Jedderr_

_Seperti tertimpa besi seribu ton kepala yesung rasanya, ternyata siwon benar-benar tak mengenalinya barang sedikitpun. Kepala yesung serasa berputar-putar bahkan siwon pun terlihat seperti berputar dimatanya. Kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut-denyut sampai akhirnya_

_Jeduagh..._

**Enjoy :::**

**`Yewon Forever`**

_Jeduagh..._

Siwon dan yesung langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada kyuhyun yang jatuh tersungkur karena menabrak kaki meja tanpa sengaja, entah apa yang menarik perhatian namja tampan itu sampai tak melihat kaki meja yang menjulur , salahkan kakinya yang tak punya mata hingga menabrak dan sampai terjerembab seperti itu.

" _Shit,_ kaki meja kurang kerjaan." Dengus kyuhyun kesal,

Yesung masih terlihat mengurut pelipisnya, sepertinya kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

Melihat ada yang aneh dari sikap yesung siwon memiringkan kepalanya memandang namja manis itu lebih lekat " Ada apa?, sepertinya kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik?" Tanya siwon.

" Kepalaku sakit hyung," Jawab yesung yang masih menunduk seraya mengurut pelipisnya " Tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan, mungkin masuk angin"

Srrett

" Hei _Kim Big head_, _jja_ pulang. Bukankah kau bilang akan pergi dan pulang dengan ku setiap hari" Kyuhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan yesung dan menariknya hendak membawa namja manis itu pergi.

" Eh, kyu?" Yesung bingung, namja ini kenapa jadi aneh begini bathinnya.

Siwon memandang kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka, apa-apaan namja ini berani memegang sung-ie baby nya seperti ini. Tak taukah dia kalau sebentar lagi Siwon yang tampan akan bertransformasi menjadi kuda liar kalau saja dia tak segera melepas cengkramannya dari tangan yesung.

" _Jjja_, " Kyuhyun menarik tangan yesung paksa.

" Ish, lepas kyu. Kau ini apa-apaan si. Sakit tau" Yesung melepas cengkraman tangan kyuhyun paksa, pergelangan tangannya terlihat memerah karena kyuhyun mencengkramnya begitu kuat.

Hei Cho kyuhyun, tak sadarkah kau kalau yang kau tarik-tarik itu adalah kekasih orang dan kau mau cari mati, kekasihnya ada dihadapanmu kini.

" Ck, bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang mau berangkat dan pulang kuliah denganku setiap hari. Dasar Plin plan" Kyuhyun berkata seolah yang dilakukannya adalah benar, dasar evil.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, pipinya menggembung seolah berfikir " Hum, iya aku memang berkata seperti itu tapi tak harus memaksaku seperti ini juga" Gerutunya kesal.

" Ya sudah, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang" Balas Kyuhyun cuek dan menarik lagi tangan yesung membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

Siwon sama sekali tak mampu berbuat lebih, dia hanya memandangi punggung yesung dan kyuhyun yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari tempat itu " Kenapa aku hanya diam " Bathinnya bingung.

Kyuhyun dan yesung sudah berada didalam bus umum kini, Yesung tertidur didalam bus karena merasakan kepalanya semakin mendenyut. Tak sengaja kepalanya terjatuh dibahu kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya dan entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa keberuntungan berada dipihaknya kali ini. Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan perasaannya sendiri, sepertinya dia memang menyukai namja berpakaian aneh ini. Kyuhyun memandang yesung sekilas hingga senyuman manis tersemat dibibir tebalnya " Kau tak cocok dengan ahjussi itu " Innernya, " Kau denganku saja! Itu lebih pantas" Namja tampan itu menyeringai.

Bus berhenti, saatnya untuk yesung dan kyuhyun turun dari bus. Ditepuknya pipi yesung ringan untuk membangunkan namja manis itu " Yesung, hei bangun. Kita sudah sampai"

" Eungh, " Yesung sedikit menggeliat dan mengerjab perlahan " Kita sudah sampai " Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan namja manis itu " Ayo turun " Ujarnya lembut.

" Hum, " Jawab yesung lemah, sepertinya kepalanya masih terasa sedikit berdenyut.

Mereka berdua turun dari bus bersama penumpang yang lain, Kyuhyun tanpa segan menggenggam jemari yesung. Yesung yang tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada namja tampan itu bersikap biasa saja sedang kyuhyun senangnya bukan main karena bisa menggenggam jemari namja manis itu.

Yesung hampir sedikit oleng kalau saja kyuhyun tak segera meraih tubuh mungilnya " _Gwenchana_?" Tanya kyuhyun sedikit khawatir.

" Kepalaku sakit" Adu yesung.

" Hum, " Setelah sedikit berfikir kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjongkokkan dirinya didepan yesung " Naiklah, " Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat dan memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos khas dirinya " Tapi kyu"

" Sudah jangan banyak tanya, bukankah kepalamu sakit. Cepat naik sebelum aku berubah fikiran"

Yesung tersenyum dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengan punggung kyuhyun, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher namja tampan itu, perlahan kyuhyun berdiri dan membawa tubuh yesung bersamanya " _Gomawo_ ," Bisik yesung lembut.

" Hum, " Jawab kyuhyun seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju rumah yesung yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari halte.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah yesung, kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menurunkan namja manis itu tepat didepan pintu rumahnya " Setelah ini jangan lupa makan, minum obat lalu istirahat mengerti" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut yesung gemas"

" Kau seperti hyungku saja, " Gerutu yesung sebal.

" Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Besok aku jemput arra"

" _Arraseo_, pay pay. _Gomawo_" Yesung melambai saat kyuhyun menjauh dari rumahnya.

**`Yewon Forever`**

_**Siwon Pov**_

_Namja itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Pandangannya terhadap sung-ie baby itu berbeda. Apa dia menyukai sung-ie baby ya? Hum, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Seenaknya saja dia datang-datang mau merebut sung-ie baby dariku. Tak taukah dia aku sudah menunggu sepuluh tahun untuk kembali bersama dengan sung-ie babyku._

_Huh, aku harus lebih ekstra menjaga sung-ie babyku. Apa sebaiknya aku kerumahnya saja ya sekarang, kasihan dia sendirian dan`` aku sudah benar-benar merindukannya. Ingin sekali memeluknya, rasanya rindu ini sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Aku hampir gila karena merindukanmu baby._

_**Siwon Pov end**_

**`Yewon Forever`**

Siwon menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan rumah sewa sederhana namun terkesan mewah yang ditempati oleh yesung, eomanya yang memberikan alamat yesung padanya. Siwon hendak mengetuk pintu namun saat melihat celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka siwon langsung menghentikan niatnya dan membuka pintu rumah itu perlahan. Sepi seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini, dimana Sung-ie baby fikirnya.

Penasaran siwon memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu " Yesung, " Panggilnya namun tak ada jawaban, hatinya menjadi tak karuan. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada sung-ie baby nya? Bukankah saat dikampus tadi yesung mengatakan padanya kalau kepalanya pusing, " Yesung, " Panggilnya lagi dan tetap tak ada jawaban membuat hati siwon semakin cemas.

Matanya menangkap pintu kamar yang tak ditutup sama sekali, dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar itu dan benar saja yesungnya sedang tertidur pulas didalam kamar dengan selimut tebalnya. Siwon menggeleng perlahan, bagaimana bisa namja ini tertidur pulas tanpa mengunci pintu rumahnya terlebih dahulu, kalau ada pencuri bagaimana? Atau ada yang berniat jahat padanya bagaimana? Anak ini benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan sendiri.

Tak ingin mengganggu tidur namja manis itu siwon mendudukkan dirinya perlahan dikasur yang ditempati oleh yesung, dipandanginya wajah manis itu intens. Yesung dengan penampilan normal tanpa kaca mata pantat botolnya benar-benar terlihat manis dan menggemaskan apalagi pipi gempalnya yang putih seperti bakpao, sungguh siwon ingin sekali menggigitnya saat ini juga.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya yesung membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjab perlahan dan memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya kini benar atau tidak? Siwon duduk diatas ranjangnya seraya tersenyum.

Yesung menepuk pipinya perlahan " Bangun yesung" Gumamnya sendiri.

Siwon sampai tertawa melihat ulah namja manis itu.

" Ish, kenapa tak bangun juga sih" Gerutu yesung sebal saat merasa belum juga terbangun dari mimpinya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri hingga siwon terpaksa harus menahan tangan namja manis itu agar tak menepuki pipinya sendiri.

" Kau sudah bangun baby``"

" Eh, Hy-hyung ka-kau memanggilku apa?"

" Ck, sudahlah tak usah membohongiku lagi. Kau tega sekali eoh! Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Siwon memasang raut sedih, hanya acting sebenarnya.

" Eh, ja-jadi hyung sudah tau?" gugup yesung.

" Ne, " Jawab siwon dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Mata yesung membesar " Dari mana hyung tau?"

" Cinta, karena cintaku padamu dan kau!" Tunjuk siwon diujung hidung yesung " Tega sekali kau tak memberitahu hyung kalau kau sudah kembali ke seoul, kenapa? Berniat selingkuh huh"

Yesung gelagapan " Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja-"

" Hanya saja apa? Kau malu mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu huh," Siwon memotong kata-kata yesung sebelum namja manis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya " Padahal aku disini setia menunggumu selama sepuluh tahun dan saat kau sudah pulang malah dengan teganya kau tetap membiarkanku menunggumu seperti ini, kau benar-benar jahat"

Oh siwon actingmu benar-benar sempurna.

" Sung-ie tak bermaksud seperti itu hyung, sung-ie hanya" Yesung hendak merangkul siwon namun secepatnya siwon menepis tangan namja manis.

Yesung terhenyak, sesakit ini kah hati siwon fikirnya. Padahalkan niatnya dia hanya ingin menguji siwon. Kenapa malah jadi berantakan seperti ini.

" Sudahlah, kalau kau memang sudah tak mencintai hyung lagi hyung akan mundur" Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur yesung hendak pergi dari kamar namja manis itu.

Deg deg

Jantung yesung hampir berhenti karenanya.

1 detik

Siwon menyeringai setelah berbalik membelakangi yesung.

2 detik

" Sebentar lagi dia pasti memanggilku " Bathin siwon.

3 detik

Siwon menunggu namun yesung sama sekali tak memanggil namanya hingga alisnya menyatu, namun siwon sudah terlanjur dengan permainannya dan tak mungkin berbalik yang malah akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Grreepp

Yesung menubruk punggung siwon dan memeluk tubuh kekar itu dari belakang " Hiks, jangan pergi" Isaknya lirih " Sung-ie masih sangat mencintai hyung, jebbal jangan pergi" Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Siwon bersorak dalam hati, dia berhasil memberi hukuman pada namja manis ini. Perlahan siwon melepas pelukan yesung lalu berbalik menghadap namja manis itu. sedikit menunduk untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi gempal itu " Jangan menangis, hyung takkan pergi" Ujarnya lembut.

Grreeepp

Sekali lagi yesung menerjang siwon dan menelusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang siwon yang terasa begitu nyaman baginya " Jangan marah pada sung-ie ne hyung, sung-ie sayang hyung"

Siwon membalas pelukan yesung dan mencium pucuk kepala namja manis itu lembut "Hyung juga menyayangimu baby" Balasnya lembut.

**`Yewon Forever`**

Kedua namja itu melepas kerinduan mereka, yesung terus menggelayuti siwon manja seolah tak ingin jauh lagi dari namjachingu tampannya itu, sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa besama jika mengingat masa kecil mereka yang begitu indah.

Siwon duduk disofa panjang dengan menselunjurkan kaki jenjangnya sedang yesung duduk lebih tepatnya menyandarkan tubuhnya didada namja tampan itu dengan siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya tak terlalu erat. Siwon menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher yesung menghirup aroma vanilla yang begitu memabukkan dari tubuh namja manis itu " Aku benar-benar merindukanmu baby" Bisiknya lembut.

Yesung tersenyum, tangannya meraih kedua tangan siwon yang masih asik memeluk pinggangnya dan membawa tangan besar itu untuk diusapkannya perlahan dipipinya sendiri " Aku juga sangat merindukanmu hyung" Balasnya lembut.

" Hum, kau bohong" Gumam siwon hingga yesung terpaksa sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk memandang siwon.

" Aniya, sung-ie tidak berbohong. Sung-ie benar-benar merindukan won-ie hyung, sumpah" Jawabnya polos.

" Lalu kenapa menipu hyung dengan berpakaian aneh saat kekampus, huh"

" Mianhe``" Yesung memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk leher siwon " Aku hanya ingin tau hyung mengenaliku atau tidak dengan pakaian seperti itu"

" Hoh, lalu namja yang tadi membawamu pergi siapa? Seenaknya saja dia membawamu pergi dariku "

Yesung mengetuk dagunya seolah berfikir " Hum```dia itu kyuhyun, temanku" Balasnya polos.

" Benar hanya teman?" Sambung siwon selidik.

" Ne hyung-ie, teman! Tidak lebih, karena dihati sung-ie hanya ada won-ie hyung seorang"

Siwon tersenyum " `chu` "dikecupnya bibir cherry milik kekasihnya itu ringan " Hyung percaya padamu chagi" Bisiknya lembut.

Kriukkk

" Eh, "

" Hyung, sung-ie lapa```r" Yesung memegangi perutnya yang sudah menjerit minta diisi.

" Ya sudah kita kerumah hyung saja, eoma pasti sudah masak yang enak-enak dirumah" Ajak siwon dan tentu saja yesung sangat mengamini itu.

" Ne, " Jawabnya semangat " Sung-ie juga sangat merindukan masakan eoma" Sambungnya polos, saking gemasnya siwon sampai mencubit hidungnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan diujung hidung namja manis itu.

Yesung mengerucut seraya mengusap bekas cubitan siwon " Appo``" ringisnya dengan nada manja.

" Habisnya kau itu menggemaskan sekali si"

**`Yewon Forever`**

_**Kyuhyun Pov**_

_Oh My God, Kim Yesung. Namja aneh berwajah manis. Sampai kapan wajahmu akan menghantuiku terus. Aku mau tidur, bukankah besok kita bertemu lagi tapi kenapa aku bisa serindu ini padamu? Sihir apa yang kau gunakan hingga aku tak mampu melupakanmu seperti ini._

_Huh, Ahjussi itu. Ish, kenapa sih kau mau pacaran dengannya. Bukannya lebih tampan aku kemana-mana. Pokoknya apapun caranya akan kutempuh asal aku bisa merebutmu darinya._

_**Kyuhyun Pov end**_

**`Yewon Forever`**

" Eoma`````"

Greeppp

Yesung berhambur kepelukan eoma siwon, hampir saja yeoja paruh baya itu limbung karena yesung menubruknya tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

" Ya ampu``n yesung-ie, tak bisa kah kau pelan sedikit eoh? Kalau kita jatuh bagaimana?" Gerutu eoma siwon melepaskan pelukan yesung.

Yesung mengurucutkan bibirnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya lucu " a`````jeongmal bogoshipoyo``" Rengeknya setelahnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai.

" Aish, mau sampai kapan kau manja terus seperti ini hem" Eoma siwon mencubit pipi yesung saking gemasnya.

" Selamanya``" Balas yesung manja dan memeluk eoma siwon sekali lagi lebih erat dari sebelumnya, Eoma siwon tersenyum menanggapi sikap manja kekasih anaknya tersebut " Eoma, sung-ie lapar"

" Wah, kebetulan eoma masak ayam goreng. Sung-ie pasti suka!"

" Jinjja?, pasti suka sekali eoma`` akh, sung-ie sudah tak sabar ingin menghabiskan masakan eoma"

" SIwon mana, Kau bersamanya bukan? Tadi eoma dengar suara mobilnya"

" Kekamar, mau ganti baju katanya!"

" Oh, ya sudah tunggu sebentar lagi eoma selesai biar kita makan sama-sama arra!"

" arraseo eoma, sung-ie kekamar won-ie hyung dulu ne,"

" pergilah, " Jawab eoma siwon lembut tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kadar senyuman diwajah cantiknya.

Yesung melenggang menuju kamar siwon, meskipun sudah sepuluh tahun tapi yesung masih hapal betul lekuk rumah mewah ini, dan tentu diapun masih hafal betul dimana kamar siwon pastinya.

Ceklek,

Yesung membuka pintu kamar perlahan, melongokkan kepalanya dan " Huh, kenapa malah tidur" Gerutunya saat melihat siwon tertidur di ranjang berukuran besar miliknya. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju tempat tidur siwon, mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang wajah siwon lekat sekali " Tampan sekali, " Gumamnya pelan, semakin penasaran dengan wajah tampan itu yesung semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh besar siwon, sedikit menindihkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh namja tampan itu lalu tersenyum saat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah siwon hanya sekitar setengah senti " Hyung, sepuluh tahun tak pernah mengurangi rasa cintaku padamu" Gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Dada namja tampan itu naik turun seiring deru nafasnya, yesung yang menempelkan kepalanya didada siwon merasa sangat nyaman apalagi saat telinganya mendengar denyut jantung siwon yang begitu merdu menurutnya sampai-sampai tak sadar waktu hingga akhirnya namja manis itu tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

" Siwon, yesung! Yah" Eoma siwon yang hendak memanggil kedua namja kesayangannya itu langsung menghentikan suaranya saat melihat kedua namja itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan yesung yang memeluk tubuh siwon. Tersenyum lagi lalu menggeleng perlahan " Mereka tak berubah," Gumamnya lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar itu tak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap mereka.

TBC

Ngintip sebentar ah, ada orang gak ya?

Chap ini memang gak ada lucu-lucunya seperti chap kemaren, chap ini lebih banget sweet moment ketimbang Funny moment, Maybe..kkk. Dan juga penddeekkkk banget.

Okeh,

Gomawo For Review Chap 2

Cacing kawat, cloud-alones, ajib4ff, sisilli24, cloudsY, won, UkeYesung XD, szasza harnis, rinnyagustya, Dindataurusz, yesungismine, yesunghyunggue, Kimraein, Liekyusung, han yong neul, mitha3424, fika han, Yong gyeom, CheftyClouds, TrinCloudsparkyu, Guest, clouds3497, InaaCloudsejatie, Cloud246, Cloud4-ever, cyanxclalu1, Ayyes.

Sekali lagi Gamsahamnida.

Pay, pay Flying Kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, Ooc, Kacau dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kilas Balik Chap sebelumnya**_

_Yesung membuka pintu kamar perlahan, melongokkan kepalanya dan " Huh, kenapa malah tidur" Gerutunya saat melihat siwon tertidur di ranjang berukuran besar miliknya. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju tempat tidur siwon, mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang wajah siwon lekat sekali " Tampan sekali, " Gumamnya pelan, semakin penasaran dengan wajah tampan itu yesung semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh besar siwon, sedikit menindihkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh namja tampan itu lalu tersenyum saat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah siwon hanya sekitar setengah senti " Hyung, sepuluh tahun tak pernah mengurangi rasa cintaku padamu" Gumamnya setengah berbisik._

_Dada namja tampan itu naik turun seiring deru nafasnya, yesung yang menempelkan kepalanya didada siwon merasa sangat nyaman apalagi saat telinganya mendengar denyut jantung siwon yang begitu merdu menurutnya sampai-sampai tak sadar waktu hingga akhirnya namja manis itu tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya._

" _Siwon, yesung! Yah" Eoma siwon yang hendak memanggil kedua namja kesayangannya itu langsung menghentikan suaranya saat melihat kedua namja itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan yesung yang memeluk tubuh siwon. Tersenyum lagi lalu menggeleng perlahan " Mereka tak berubah," Gumamnya lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar itu tak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap mereka._

**Enjoy :::**

**`Yewon Forever`**

Siwon sedikit bergerak saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa dadanya, sedikit menurunkan wajahnya dan tertawa kecil saat melihat siapa yang menimpa dadanya hingga terasa berat. Perlahan dia membenarkan posisi yesung, membaringkan namja manis itu disebelahnya. Dipandanginya wajah manis itu begitu dalam, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir manis sang namjahingu ~chu~

Yesung menggeliat saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya, perlahan membuka matanya dan akhirnya matanya membulat saat melihat siwon menjamah dan melumat bibirnya begitu lembut.

Namun lama-kelamaan yesung malah menikmati sentuhan namjachingunya tersebut. Yesung membalas pagutan siwon, melingkarkan tangannya dileher siwon dan membalas saat siwon melumat bibir mungilnya.

Decak salivapun mulai terdengar, siwon semakin liar menelusupkan lidahnya dan mengabsensi setiap apa yang ada didalam mulut sang namjachingu. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, bahkan yesung sampai bermandi peluh karena siwon ternyata lupa menghidupkan AC kamarnya.

Yesung mendorong pelan dada siwon saat merasakan pasokan udaranya yang mulai menipis, dadanya naik turun mencoba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinganya, memandang siwon dengan ekor matanya sedang yang dipandang hanya mencoba membalas dengan tatapan se innocent mungkin. Memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya.

" Baby," Bisik siwon saat merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh yesung, merangkul pinggang namja manis itu protective.

" Hum?" Balas yesung.

" Again," Bisik siwon deductive,

Kriuk,

Yesung meringis saat mendengar suara perutnya sendiri, bukankah niatnya kesini memang untuk makan malah ketiduran " Aku lapar hyung," Balasnya dengan cengiran khas dirinya.

Siwon beranjak dan mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur, menyibak rambutnya dan sedikit tertawa geli " Arraseo, kita makan sekarang. Jja," Digenggamnya jemari yesung dan membawanya keluar kamar, yesung hanya mengikuti langkah jenjang sang namjachingu dengan ceria.

**`Yewon Forever`**

Setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya yesung berpamitan pada umma siwon, besok dia harus kuliah bukan? Siwon tentu saja akan mengantar namjachingu manisnya tersebut, dia takkan mungkin membiarkan yesung pulang sendirian. Bahkan kalau saja yesung tak menolak dia ingin sekali yesung tinggal dirumahnya. Namun namja manis itu menolak tawaran siwon dengan alasan ingin mencoba hidup mandiri dan dengan berat hati siwon harus menerima keputusan yesung.

Yesung merebahkan kepalanya dibahu siwon, karena sedang menyetir siwon hanya memandang yesung sekilas lalu kembali focus pada setirnya.

" Hyung, " Panggil yesung lembut.

Siwon hanya berdehem sebagai jawabannya.

" Aniya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan Jeongmal saranghaeyo!" Yesung melingkarkan tangannya dilengan kekar siwon, menarik dan membuang nafasnya perlahan. Seperti ada yang hendak disampaikannya tapi enggan sekali dia hendak mengatakannya pada siwon. Namja manis itu meremas dadanya seraya memejamkan matanya begitu rapat.

**`Yewon Forever`**

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah yesung, senyuman terlukis diwajahnya saat melihat namjachingunya yang tertidur begitu pulas disebelahnya. Tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya siwon berinisiatif mengangkat tubuh mungil yesung dan menggendongnya bergaya bridal kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam rumah sederhana tersebut.

Yesung menyadari saat siwon mengangkat tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya dileher siwon dan bergumam lirih " Aku merindukan saat hyung menggendongku," ditenggelamkannya wajahnya didada bidang siwon.

" Kalau kau tinggal dirumah hyung, hyung akan menggendongmu setiap hari baby!" Siwon merebahkan tubuh yesung diatas tempat tidur berukuran sedang milik yesung, diapun ikut berbaring disebelah yesung. Membelai lembut surai kelam sang namjachingu.

Yesung menggeser posisinya, merubahnya menghadap siwon dan memeluk erat tubuh besar namja tampan itu " Hum, aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun hyung!"

" Tidak akan ada yang direpotkan baby, umma juga tak keberatan."

Yesung menggeleng perlahan.

" Ya sudah terserah kau saja baby, pokoknya jika kau perlu sesuatu langsung hubungi hyung mengerti"

" Hum,"

Siwon bergerak melepas pelukan yesung, mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur " Hyung pulang dulu ne baby, " dikecupnya ringan kening yesung.

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan betapa lembutnya kecupan sang namjachingu.

" Besok mau hyung jemput atau~~"

" Terlalu jauh jika hyung menjemputku,aku naik bus umum saja!"

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok baby. Jaga diri, jangan nakal arra!" Siwon memeluk yesung sebentar lalu benar-benar pergi dari kamar namja manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut.

Yesung merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ditempat tidur, memeluk gulingnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana " Mianhe hyung!" Gumamnya lirih.

**`Yewon Forever`**

_**Flashback On**_

_Yesung meremas kertas putih hasil tes kesehatan miliknya, dia baru saja memeriksakan kondisi kesehatannya yang beberapa waktu ini memang menurun. Hasil tes kesehatan itu membuatnya sedikit gemetar, Kanker hati stadium satu. Belum terlalu parah memang dan kesempatan sembuh juga masih begitu besar, hanya saja rasa takut menghantui perasaan yesung karena suatu saat bisa saja kanker itu semakin naik ke stadium yang lebih tinggi._

_Dia melangkah gontai masuk kedalam rumahnya, baru beberapa waktu yang lalu dia lulus dari senior high school dan berniat kembali ke seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Tapi penyakit ini (?) jika heechul tau pasti hyungnya tersebut takkan mengizinkannya untuk kembali ke seoul dan dia takkan bisa menemui siwon yang benar-benar sudah dirindukannya._

_Yesung memutuskan untuk menutupi penyakitnya dari sang hyung, dia tak ingin rencana nya untuk kembali ke seoul jadi berantakan hanya karena penyakit yang tak pernah dikehendakinya seperti ini._

_**Flashback Off**_

Tok, tok, tok

Mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya yesung bergegas berlari kecil kearah pintu, roti selai sarapannya pun masih digigitnya.

Klek,

srakkk,

Tas kyuhyun merosot saat melihat sosok namja manis yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya, sosok itu tersenyum manis hingga degup jantung kyuhyun menjadi tak karuan karenanya. Kyuhyun terpesona.

" Anyeong kyuhyun-ah," Sapa yesung, matanya yang sipit tenggelam saat yesung terus melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada kyuhyun.

Tak ada lagi kaca mata pantat botol, celana kekecilan dan kemeja dimasukkan. Yang ada hanya seorang namja manis dengan rambut ikalnya yang terlihat memang dengan stylist yang sedikit berantakan (Bayangkan yesung di mr. simple)

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjab seraya menetralkan detak jantungnya yang benar-benar tak karuan, ini kah yesung yang sebenarnya fikirnya.

" Kyuhyun-ah," Sapa yesung lagi seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah kyuhyun " Anak ini kenapa?" bathin yesung dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah " CHO KYUHYUN" Bentakan yesung berhasil membuat kyuhyun hampir terjengkang saking terkejutnya. " Babbo," Rutuk yesung menarik tangan kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu hampir terjengkang.

" Mi-mianhe yesung-ah" Ucap kyuhyun terbata, gugup (?) tentu saja gugup apa lagi tangannya masih menggenggam erat jemari mungil yesung.

" Hum, gwenchana. Jja masuk, aku belum selesai sarapan." Yesung menarik tangan kyuhyun paksa membawa masuk kedalam rumahnya " Kau mau roti?" Tawar yesung saat sudah duduk dan kyuhyun ikut duduk disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng perlahan " Aku sudah sarapan" Balasnya sesantai mungkin " Jadi ini yang kau maksud kemarin?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya agar suasana tak semakin kaku. Pandangan matanya sedari tadi tak lekat memandangi wajah manis yesung.

" Huh?"

" Yang kemarin kau katakan padaku tentang penampilanmu!"

Yesung tertawa dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan sarapannya " Oh itu, haha. Iya, ini lah aku sebenarnya kyuhyun-ah. Aku manis kan?" Bangganya membuat pose seimut mungkin. Kyuhyun sampai menelan salivanya saat melihat raut imut namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun meraup wajah yesung " Manis apanya, jelek sekali! " Balasnya sok cuek padahal dalam hati dia benar-benar meng amini kalau yesung itu memang sangat-sangat manis.

Dengan pipi yang menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut yesung hanya pasrah dikatai seperti itu.

" Sudah siap belum. Nanti kita terlambat!"

Yesung meneguk susunya sampai habis " Akh, sudah. Jja, " Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk seraya menenteng ransel di bahunya.

Pluk,

Sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam tasnya yang mungkin yesung lupa untuk mengancingkannya. Karena botol kecil itu jatuh tepat dikaki kyuhyun sebelum yesung menyadarinya namja tampan itu sudah lebih dulu meraih botol tersebut. Alisnya menyatu melihat isi botol itu yang terlihat seperti obat. Tapi obat apa? Kyuhyun belum bisa menebaknya.

" Kyu, kenapa malah melamun. Ayo," Teriak yesung.

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menghampirinya " Iya cerewet, " Dengusnya pura-pura sebal.

**`Yewon Forever`**

Sesampainya di kampus, lagi-lagi yesung jadi pusat perhatian. Kali ini bukan lagi pandangan mual atau sejenisnya tapi lebih seperti pandangan mengagumi. Baik namja maupun yeoja tak ada bedanya, salahkan yesung yang memiliki wajah terlampau manis hingga siapapun pasti terpesona padanya.

Yesung hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyuman terbaik miliknya, ada yang hampir pingsan, ada yang mimisan. Berlebihan memang tapi itu memang kenyataan yang ada.

" Huh, berlebihan sekali!" Dengus kyuhyun sebal saat melihat ekspresi yang berbeda-beda saat orang-orang memandang yesung. Cemburu (?) mungkin.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos khas dirinya " Huh?" Gumamnya, ekspresinya benar-benar terlihat imut apalagi dengan lollipop yang bersarang didalam mulutnya.

" Berhentilah bersikap sok imut seperti itu Kim Big head!" Dengus kyuhyun meraup wajah yesung agar menjauh darinya.

" Siapa yang sok imut," Yesung menggerutu sebal seraya membuang pandangannya kearah lain, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah saat melihat sang dosen tampan yang baru saja tiba dikampus mereka " Hyung, " Panggilnya.

Yang dipanggilpun menoleh karena tanpa perlu melihat pun dia sudah sangat hafal suara sexy namjachingu manisnya tersebut. Dia melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada sang namjachingu.

Yesung hendak menghampiri siwon tapi tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh kyuhyun " Wae?" Tanyanya bingung.

" Kita harus kekelas" Jawab kyuhyun cuek dan menggeret yesung agar mengikuti langkah jenjangnya.

" Tapi kyu, aku mau```"

" Sudah jangan cerewet, tugasmu pasti belum selesaikan?"

Dengan terpaksa yesung menuruti keinginan kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya sebelum sempat menghampiri siwon kekasihnya. Sedang siwon (?) namja tampan itu hanya memandang punggung yesung dan kyuhyun dengan dahi yang berkerut. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan namja yang bersama kekasihnya tersebut fikirnya.

**`Yewon Forever`**

Srreeettt

" Kya``````` mmmmpppphhh"

"Sssttt, jangan berisik baby!" Bisik siwon seraya membekap mulut yesung saat yesung berteriak karena dia tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan yesung dilorong sepi ini agar tak ada seorangpun yang tak melihat mereka.

Yesung hanya mengerjab dan mengangguk perlahan, barulah setelahnya siwon melepaskan tangannya dari bibir yesung " Ya! Hyung kalau aku mati kena serangan jantung bagaimana," Namja manis itu mencak-mencak tak jelas, siwon sampai terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakan namja manis ini.

" Mianhe baby," ujar siwon, ditariknya pinggang yesung hingga tubuh mereka merapat bahkan tak ada jarak barang satu centi pun.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu " Kenapa harus bersembunyi seperti ini huh," Dengusnya.

" Habisnya temanmu itu seperti tak membiarkanmu untuk dekat denganmu," Siwon menciumi leher yesung hingga namja manis itu menggeliat resah karena geli.

" Hyung, ini dikampus. Kalau ada yang melihat kita bagaimana?" protes yesung berusaha melepaskan rangkulan siwon. Mendorong pelan dada namjanya tersebut.

" Tidak akan ada baby, tempat ini selalu sepi!" Bisiknya lembut.

" Hyun````ng," rengeknya manja. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, memandang lekat onix kelam milik sang namjachingu " Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menciummu huh. Kau sudah bosan padaku?" Siwon melepas rangkulannnya, menatap tajam namjachingunya dengan tangan yang dilipatkannya didada.

" Bu-bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja"

" Apa?" Siwon menyela ucapan yesung hingga namja manis itu tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya " Kau malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku. Aku sudah terlihat tua begitu. Oh, iya! Siapa namanya, Hum Cho kyuhyun. "

" Hyung,"

" Katakan saja kalau kau memang sudah bosan padaku, kuakui dia itu memang masih muda dan tampan!"

" Hyung tidak seperti itu, " Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tangisnya yang hendak pecah saat dituduh seperti itu oleh siwon. Suaranya bahkan terdengar sedikit bergetar " Jeongmal saranghaeyo, hanya hyung yang aku cintai. Kyuhyun hanya temanku saja hyung"Yesung meraih tangan siwon dan menggenggam jemari namja tampan itu begitu erat. Siwon tersentak saat merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan yesung yang menggenggam tangannya " Aku bersumpah!" Air matanya terlanjur mengalir padahal yesung sudah berusaha bertahan namun gagal.

Siwon meraih tubuh mungil yesung kedalam dekapan hangatnya " Maafkan hyung baby, hyung tak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih. Maafkan hyung,"

Yesung terisak, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir bahkan saat siwon memeluknya begitu erat. Baju siwon sampai basah karena air matanya " Percaya padaku hyung, hanya hyung yang aku cintai hiks, hiks."

" Iya sayang, maafkan hyung ne! Uljjima, nanti hyung belikan ice cream vanilla sepulang kuliah!"

" Hum, sung-ie mau ice cream vanilla hiks hiks!" Yesung mengangguk perlahan seraya membalas pelukan siwon tak kalah erat.

Siwon tertawa kecil, hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat kecil untuk membujuk yesung selalu berhasil bahkan saat namja manis itu sudah sebesar ini.

**`Yewon Forever`**

_**Kyuhyun Pov**_

_Yesung, Kenapa kau harus hadir dalam hidupku kalau untuk menyakitimu seperti ini huh. Kau egois karena telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau benar-benar egois. Oh Tuhan, kenapa sakit sekali. Dia memeluknya, mereka berpelukan seperti itu dan sungguh ini benar-benar sakit._

_Aku berhak merebutmu darinya kan? Kau milikku yesung kau milikku._

_Aku berhak atas dirimu, salahkan waktu yang mempertemukan kita seperti ini. Jangan pernah salahkan aku yang terlanjur jatuh kedalam jerat cintamu yesung._

_Namja itu, bahkan dia lebih cocok jadi pamanmu ketimbang kekasihmu. Akulah yang pantas bukan dia. Pandang aku yesung, pandang aku sebagai seorang namja yang mencintaimu. Pandang aku, akh-aku bisa gila kalau terus seperti ini._

_**Kyuhyun Pov End.**_

**`Yewon Forever`**

Yesung membongkar isi tas nya saat tak menemukan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dicari-cari olehnya. Kyuhyun yang sedang focus dengan psp nya sesekali hanya melirik aktivitas namja manis itu yang sedari tadi seperti cacing kepanasan. Membongkar memasukkan lagi lalu membongkar lagi, entah apa yang dicarinya.

Kyuhyun yang jengah pun akhirnya mem pause psp kesayangannya, meletakkan diatas meja dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah yesung.

" Huh?" Yesung hanya mengerjab bingung dengan kepala yang dimiringkannya beberapa derajat.

" Kau mencari apa?" Tanya kyuhyun.

" Oh, itu. Botol kecil segini berwarna coklat," Yesung memberikan contoh barang yang dicarinya dengan tangannya.

" Apa isinya?" Tanya kyuhyun selidik.

Yesung sedikit berfikir seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung bagaimana hendak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya ini.

" Kenapa diam? Isinya apa biar aku carikan!"

Yesung terus menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga hampir terluka, lama kelamaan bukan seperti orang yang sedang berfikir tapi lebih terlihat orang yang sedang menahan sakit. Apa lagi tangannya terlihat meremas bagian atas perutnya " Ha-hanya permen!" Ucapnya terbata.

" Jeongmal? Permen. Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan?"

Yesung menggeleng perlahan sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan kyuhyun.

" Wajahmu kenapa tiba-tiba pucat begini? Kau sakit huh," Kyuhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya didahi yesung yang sedikit lembab oleh peluhnya.

" k- kyu kita pulang sekarang. Tiba-tiba perutku sakit sekali!"

" Yesung, kau sakit."

" Ssshhhh, perutku sakit. Antar aku pulang ne,"

Melihat raut kesakitan yesung, sungguh kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tega " Baiklah, kita pulang. Kau masih sanggup berjalan atau mau aku gendong?" Tawar kyuhyun.

Yesung menggeleng lagi, mencoba meyakinkan kyuhyun kalau dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

" Kau yakin?"

" Hum, jja kita isshhhh" Yesung sedikit oleng saat hendak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

" Yesung," Kyuhyun langsung meraih tubuh mungil yang terlihat lemah itu," Kau tidak baik-baik saja, kita kerumah sakit ne,"

" Ani, istirahat sebentar pasti sembuh kok." Tolak yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya menepuk jidatnya frustasi " Kau ini keras kepala sekali si, ya sudah naik kepunggungku. Aku yakin kau pasti akan memperlambat langkahku kalau kubiarkan kau berjalan sendiri!" Kyuhyun menjongkokkan dirinya didepan yesung.

" Aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkanmu kyu, aku masih bisa jalan sendiri kog"

Sreeettt

Kyuhyun menarik tangan yesung hingga dada namja manis itu menempel dipunggung kyuhyun. Karena kondisinya yang sudah terlanjur lemah yesung tak bisa menolak saat kyuhyun sudah mengangkat tubuh mungilnya yang telah dikunci erat oleh kyuhyun " Jangan keras kepala," Gerutu kyuhyun sebal seraya membawa tubuh yesung bersamanya.

" Mianhe," Balas yesung lemah dengan kepalanya yang sudah menempel dipunggung kyuhyun.

" Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku yesung!" Kyuhyun hanya membathin, dia harus tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan yesung fikirnya.

**`Yewon Forever`**

TBC

Gyahahahahahahaha, kali ini bukannya hendak lama publish tapi akunnya baru bisa dibuka...kkk

Gomawo for review chap sebelumnya :


End file.
